


You're Not Here Anymore

by val_hoo



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: :(, Angst, Body Horror, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Help, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Break Up, boyfriend is heavily implied/mentioned, cassandra is heavily implied/mentioned, i wrote this in like 30 minutes, sad pico, teacher is called Ms. Applegate, what other tags to i put in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/val_hoo/pseuds/val_hoo
Summary: pico finds himself in his dream home with his favorite childhood teacher in his favorite place. things can't possibly get bad, right?
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), but they broke up - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You're Not Here Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> does a fuckign backflip YO WHATS POPPIN IM BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER FNF FIC im rlly happy with this also its sad :thumbsup:

Pico knocked on the door of a cottage. It was near the edge of the woods, his favorite place to play when he was 13. The door opened to reveal a woman he knew, but she was wrong.  
  
"Hello? Who's there?"  
  
"Ah...? Can I see myself in?"  
  
"Of course, friendly stranger! You must be exhausted, walking around in the woods! Come on in!"  
  
The woman invited him in. Once he stepped inside the cottage, he immediately recognized it. The perfect place he'd always wanted to live. The younger version of himself always dreamed of living in a cottage with one of his closest friends.  
  
Once the woman stepped inside, she also became familiar. She had golden-blonde hair and a dress with two shades of pink. His sixth-grade teacher. The only difference between this woman and his teacher was her face. She didn't have eyes or a mouth, those features were completely removed. All she had to express herself were eyebrows and wrinkles where her eyes should have been.  
  
"Pico? Pico!" She suddenly gave him a warm hug. "Oh, Pico, it's been so long since I've seen you!"  
  
Pico chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "It's been a long time, yeah..."  
  
"Oh, you've grown so much, you're so tall! How old are you?"  
  
"Ah, I'm pretty old. Way older than you last saw me. I'm twenty now."  
  
"Twenty?! My oh my! Oh, oh, how are your friends doing? Darnell and Nene, right?"  
  
"They're both doing pretty well. We actually share an apartment in the center of the city! It's kinda small, but we manage."  
  
The teacher's eyebrows shot up, then lowered. The spots where her eyes were supposed to be lifted slightly. She grinned as best she could before seating him on a table that wasn't there before. "Well, I'm going to make you breakfast!"  
  
"Isn't it a little late for eggs and bacon, teach?"  
  
"Of course not! It's bright and sunny out!"  
  
She led him to the window where, sure enough, the sun made way. The woods looked more inviting.  
  
"Oh, I didn't even realize... Well then, thank you for making me breakfast. I... I really appreciate it."  
  
"Oh, Pico, it's just breakfast! No need to make such a fuss about it!"  
  
She started cooking the bacon first, the sizzling pleasant to hear. Pico sat back down at the table and waited patiently, resting his head on his hands.  
  
"Hey... what's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Hm? What do you mean?"  
  
"Y-Your name, I... I don't remember it..."  
  
"It's okay! Just call me whatever you want! Maybe the last thing I was talking about? Or something you remember about me."  
  
Apples. And oranges. Most importantly, an exit. A bridge.  
  
"Ms... Ms. Applegate?"  
  
"Bingo! You can call me Ms. Applegate from now on! It's such a cute name, too! It sounds like a name only fictional characters can have!"  
  
Pico looked back down at the table, a smile on his face. Although that wasn't his teacher's real name, he felt satisfied with Ms. Applegate.  
  
"Pico."  
  
"Yeah, Ms. Applegate?"  
  
"You're the reason I'm dead."  
  
"What...?" Pico looked at his teacher. Her neck was severely scarred, practically on the edge of falling off. Her featureless face suddenly had her eyesockets completely removed and a large, menacing smile. Her hands became black, disgusting claws, and under her dress seeped black ooze. "Ms. Applegate, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"You're the reason I'm dead. You didn't do anything to stop Her."  
  
"Her?! I don't understand, what are you telling me...?"  
  
"Exactly that. You are the reason I'm dead. You're so weak you couldn't stop Her from killing me."  
  
"Please, I-I don't understand!" Pico cornered himself to a wall and started to breathe heavily. He felt his heart rate increase. Everything except his teacher was blurry.  
  
"You're the reason She did it, and you're the reason _he_ left."  
  
"Ms. Applegate, _please_! Please help me understand, I, I don't understand- I don't get it!"  
  
"You could've stopped all this from happening, that day, last week, tonight. You didn't. You're a failure."  
  
"I COULDN'T CONTROL IT! I- CASSANDRA, SHE- LOOK, I'M SORRY! I DID WHAT I COULD, I GOT HER ARRESTED I THINK, PLEASE!"  
  
"Pico, Pico, sweetie, why are you huddled up in the living room? C'mon, I'm cooking up the eggs!"  
  
The house was back to its warm, bright state. Ms. Applegate looked at Pico in confusion, one of her eyebrows down and the other up. A plate was next to the stove, freshly-cooked bacon steaming. Pico sighed and trudged back to his seat.  
  
"It's okay, Ms. Applegate, I'm fine, I just... I got scared by something."  
  
"Oh... You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable! Also, you should probably leave soon, it's getting dark..."  
  
"It is? I thought it was just morning?-"  
  
"-Wake up before you guilt yourself even more."

  
\---

  
Pico woke up in a cold sweat, shooting up from his bed. His hands searched for warmth, for comfort, for _someone..._  
  
...he wasn't there.

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT TIME  
> 1\. the "closest friend" pico talks about is bf (i hc that they went to the same elementary/middle school)  
> 2\. when the scary teacher talks about stopping this from happening "that day, last week, tonight" it insinuates that pico and bf broke up the week before and pico's not over it :D
> 
> ya i put way too much effort into this


End file.
